choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Eros
Eros is the matchmaking service used in ''Perfect Match''. Eros uses a series of algorithms to successfully pair people together based on their social preferences, wants, and through questions they answer while being interviewed. Despite its popularity, there is skepticism surrounding it, mostly noted by Damien, who could search so little about them on the Internet. Also noted by Your Character about how it is barely noticeable as there is not even a logo on the front of the building. Damien is also skeptical due to the surprisingly large amount of security. There are 16 categories that a Love Interest will fall into based on your choices, these include: * Dreamer * Pioneer * Rebel * Artist * Leader * Romantic * Best Friend * Adventurer * Activist * Diplomat * Joker * Champion * Executive * Scholar * Mediator * Outsider Workers * Rowan West (Founder and CEO; formerly) * Cecile Contreras (Head of Matchmaking Department; formerly) * Sloane Washington (Handler; formerly) * Robert Tennyson (Handler) * Khaan Mousavi Notable 'Matches' * Hayden Young * Steven Tennyson/Gary Crawford * Harley Doyle * Eros Guards * Leftover Hayden Matches * Dames * Mikail Greene * John * Keegan Gallery ErosbusinesscardPM.png|Business Card Eros Facility.jpg|Eros Facility DiningroominsideRemoteerosfacility.png|Dinning Room Eros_Facility_Destroyed.jpg|Facility Destroyed Abandonederosbasewithsnow.png|Sloane's hideout in Chapter 15 NorthPoleForestPerfectMatch.png|North Pole Location (Outside) Eros_Machine_Room.png|Eros Machine Room ErosShadyClue.jpg|Robert and Steve PMClue.jpg|Connection to Eros and Cecile PerfectMatchMaleMCErosProfile.jpg|Your Character's (Male) Eros Profile ErosProfileonDamienPartOne.jpg|Damien's Eros Profile Part I PartTwoofDamiensErosProfile.jpg|Part II of Damien's Eros Profile StevenPMErosProfile.png|Steven's Eros Profile Part I ParttwoofStevesErosprofile.png|Part II of Steven's Eros Profile GaryErosProfile.png|Gary's Eros Profile Harleyfullbodyshot.png|White (Male) Harley Operationhivemind.png|Operation Hivemind ErosalternateHaydenasleep.png|Asian (Male) Hayden Match in Ch.15 ErosblackfemaleHaydenmatchasleep.png||Black(Female) Hayden Match in Ch. 15 Angryasianhaydenmalematch.png|Awake & Angry Asian (Male) Hayden Match in Ch.15 Angryblackfemalehayden.png|Awake & Angry Black (Female) Hayden Match in Ch.15 OfficeareainErosfacilityinSF.jpg|Office area in Eros Facility in San Francisco MaleCaucasianHaydengetshelmetputoninPM2Ch8.png|Male Face 3 Hayden w/ Eros Helmet on in PM2 Ch8 Eros'FilesbeindeletedinPM2Ch8.png|Eros' Files being deleted in PM 2 Ch. 8 HarleyAndPresidentBk2Ch.9.png| A Version of Harley w/ the President in PM2 Ch. 9 CaucasianMaleHarleybehindFemalePresident.png|Alternate Version of Harley with Female President FemaleAsianHarleyBehindPresidentinPM2CH9.png| A version of Female Harley behind the President in PM2 Ch. 9 CaucasianFemaleHarleybehindthefemalepresident.png|Alternate version of Female President behind Female President CountervailAuthorizationFileinfo.png|Project Countervail Authorization File Trivia * Eros is the Greek god of sexual attraction and the son of Aphrodite. His Roman counterpart is Cupid (Latin: Amor). He is depicted in art and media as a baby with a bow and arrows with heart-shaped heads. ** Eros/Cupid is known for shooting arrows at people to make them fall in love. This matchmaking quality is perhaps why Eros (the company) was named after him. ** There is also a tale dating back to the 2nd century AD about the love between Eros/Amor/Cupid and Psyche. * Eros seems to be based on the company Delos, from the HBO series [http://westworld.wikia.com/wiki/Westworld_Wiki Westworld]. * Their crimes include bribery, kidnapping, altering medical documents, using illegal materials, and conspiracy to commit murder. * According to Sloane in Book 1, Chapter 10, Eros chose to be a matchmaking service to the public to test whether the AI personalities that were encoded into androids like Steven and Hayden could pass for real human beings. * With the reveal of Harley, a 2.0 version of Hayden in Chapter 14, the writers also seem to be paying homage to the BBC America series [http://orphanblack.wikia.com/wiki/Orphan_Black_Wiki Orphan Black]. **Other leftover Hayden Matches Models are revealed in Chapter 15. *If Your Character decides to attack the Guard that's watching over Damien in Chapter 15, you'll get a clue that says: Piece By Piece. Which will reveal that the Eros Guards introduced a few chapters ago, are also Matches. *A telltale sign of the Matches is that they are unable to have an opinion about art, only being able to call it indescribable. *In Book 1, Chapter 16, it is revealed that Operation Hive Mind essentially means that every Match in close proximity are essentially a walking security camera because they are now linked. **Hayden and Steve (if Your Character recruited him) confirm what Sloane tells you since Steve describes it as the Matches' senses all being connected. Thus anything they see, Eros also sees. **Also in this chapter we get told about Sirens, a subcategory of the Matches. ***In Greek mythology sirens would lure good men to their one true love and bad men to their death. * The first Match ever created was Mikail Greene. This is revealed in Book 2, Chapter 2. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, Sloane and Khaan become part of the AIC Commission and are put in charge of watching over Eros. This includes moving all employees from the current Match program to the new Match Rehabilition Program. They make clear that any Eros board member who opposes their decision will be considered in non-compliance with the AIC and removed from their position. * In the same chapter, Keegan will send a message to Sloane, addressing her and Khaan as the leaders of Eros. Keegan says that their community Unity of Liberated Matches should be considered by Eros to be Psyche, referring to Eros and Psyche being "either partners or enemies, depending on the tale". * In The Heist: Monaco, in Your Character's good ending, one of your future potential targets in Eros in New York, where Rye says there is heavily guarded tech. Category:Perfect Match Category:Companies Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Locations Category:Locations in 'Perfect Match' Category:Big Bads